Life at hogwarts (DISCONTINUED)
by AnimagusMe
Summary: Life at Hogwarts is never boring.
1. Chapter 1 (03-25 16:00:43)

**Disclaimer : I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter except for the OC's you may encounter. All rights go to JK Rowling and only JK Rowling.**

 **Authors note : this is my very first attempt at writing a story so I will give all who read this a heads up; most updates will be late,the chapters may be short, there may be grammatical errors and I would greatly appreciate positive reviews. Thank you and enjoy. P.S. this** **story will most likely be on the same page.**

One might say that magic doesn't exist but in my world, it does. This is a story about one Willamina Fetherus, a natural born animagus, as she receives her Hogwarts letters. Read to find out about her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 ** _Chapter 1: The Letter_**

Waking up to the bright light of the sun creaking through the curtains, one Willamina (Will) Fetherus gets out of her bed, stretches and walks downstairs to be met with the mouthwatering scent of bacon and eggs. Walking into the kitchen she is greeted with her only living relative, her older brother Tobias (Toby).

"Morning Toby." I manage to yawn out.

"Morning Will, how did you sleep?" he replied.

"Okay, although I kept dreaming of foxes." I answered with a look of confusion.

"Really, foxes?" he looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Foxes" I nodded my head and sat down at the dining room table. Grabbing my plate, I placed two eggs, sausages and slices of bacon onto the dish of white porcelain and went to fill a glass with some freshly made orange juice. We both ate our breakfast in silence, with only the sound of cutlery scraping and scratching against the plates to filling the air.

Not even ten minutes later, the meal was finished. "Will you go check to see if the post is here please, Will?" Toby asked me as we were stacking the plates.

"Sure" and with that I left the dining room and walked towards the front door. Bending down, I picked up what was there and walked back into to the kitchen to find Toby washing the dishes. I looked through the post to see if there was anything interesting. I was holding five letters in my hand and three of them were bills, one was a leaflet about a new shop that was opening up in town and the last was an old looking envelope, looking like aged parchment, sealed with a wax stamp with what looked to be the letter H on it. I turned it over to see who it was addressed to and found my name on the front - _Ms. W Fetherus, The Little Cottage, Elveredeen._

I put the other letters on the counter, took my own letter, sat down and started to open it. "What do you have there?" Toby said from behind me making me jump.

"A letter for me apparently." I told him.

"From who?" he goes on.

"Don't know, there wasn't a return address just a funny looking stamp." He looks at the letter from over my shoulder to take a better look at it and holds out his hand, silently asking for the letter. I gave him the envelope and he peered closely at the stamp, and finally giving it back with an overjoyed expression on his face.

"You've gotten you're Hogwarts letter Will!"

"Really!?"

"Yes now open it and read it, Professor McGonagall probably sent it." I opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and read:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederate of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms Fetherus,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Unfolding another piece of paper, I found it to be the list of things for school:

 **Uniform**

First- _year_ students will require:

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 **Set Books**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _by Emetic Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

 **Other equipment**

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where on earth are we going to get all of this?" I asked Toby.

"Where else but Diagon Alley." he said with a gleam in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

It's been three months since I've gotten my letters and Toby has decided that we'd go to Diagonal Alley and then to King's Cross Station for the start of term.

Walking out of the house and leaving for London was a brand new experience for me even though I had been to London before, I had never gone to buy my school things. It took us roughly 50 minutes to drive considering that there was hardly any traffic and it was a fairly nice day.

"How exactly do we get to Diagon Alley?" I asked him, turning my head as we passed the bridge.

"You'll see." he said, almost mockingly.

Not even ten minutes later we pulled up outside of a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Walking inside all I could see was a couple of people dressed in vibrant coloured robes and wearing pointed hats, some even wearing excessive amounts of pendants and charms. We continued further down the room, towards the back door, when Toby stopped at a table where a young boy and a giant of a man were sitting. The boy had a dish with what looked to be soup in front of him and books stacked to one side of the table and the tall man was talking to him in hushed whispers.

"Hello Hagrid, how have you been?" Toby asks who I now find to Hagrid, causing him to jump and the boy to turn his head towards us.

"Ahhh 'ello Toby, I've been good. What're you doin' 'ere today?" Hagrid says to Toby with a heavy accent.

"I'm taking Will get her Hogwarts things for this year. I see you've been doing the same for young Harry here." he says, looking at the boy with a glance before turning his attention back to Hagrid.

"Yes I 'ave, Harry 'ere is goin' to be in the same year as Will. We've jus' finished gettin' his things, 'aven't we Harry?" turning to face the boy who nods his head as an answer.

"Well I won't keep you too long, don't have much time left to get her school things. It was nice seeing you again Hagrid and it was nice to finally meet you Harry, sorry that we couldn't talk more." Toby says as we start for the back door.

"S'okay Toby, t'was nice to see you since you finished at Hogwarts, 'nd I'll see you again when you get off the train Will." Hagrid says with a joyful look on his beard hidden face.

Harry looks slightly lost in all of this, but is clearly coming to slowly understand the wizarding world and how everybody in it knows him, but nods his head and says a quite "Goodbye" to us as we left. Waving to the pair, we exited the pub and into the back of pub where it was sealed off on the other three sides with brick walls. Toby walked up to the wall, took out his wand and tapped it on some of the bricks. Suddenly the brickwork started to budge and move as if moving into a new position, turning itself into an archway leading to an alleyway packed with shops on all sides and filled with people wearing all sorts of clothes.

"Welcome Will, to Diagon Alley."

All I could do was stare in awe as we walked down the path until we came to a big white building, with the sign Gringotts above the entrance. Walking inside, Toby and I walked up to the counter at the end of the room where Toby then asks to make a withdrawal. Passing over the key to the family vault, we went down and got the money that I'd need to get my things and some extra for the train.

Leaving Gringotts, we first went to Flourish and Blotts to get all of the books and other equipment, then to Madam Malkin's to get the uniform and robes and then to Olivander's wand shop to get my wand. It didn't take very long because as soon as I walked through the door, there Olivander was with an armful of wands, where he then started to hand them to me until a wand had chosen me. I ended up with a 13 inch willow tree wand with a dragon heartstring core that was sturdy and slightly pliable. We then went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where I saw cages with owls inside, baskets with cats and tanks with toads. Looking around, I decided on getting a beautiful tawny owl who I called Sweetpea.

Placing all of my things in my trunk that was in the car, we raced to the station and ran to the platform. Ticket in hand we ran through the gateway and in front of us was the Hogwarts Express. We ran to get my luggage boarded and with rushed goodbye's, boarded the train.


End file.
